1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and apparatus for the dry sluicing or removal of grit, slag or sediments from pressurized systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sluicing systems are known in which sediments derived from a gasification process are cooled in a water bath and then removed by means of pressurized sluicing. This and similar processes have the fundamental disadvantage that there are problems to be resolved involving water and sediment management.
Further, sluicing systems are known in which fine flue ash is cooled in a convection cooler and then sluiced from the system.
This invention provides a dry process for sluicing coarse grit or sediments from gasification processes (for example partial and complete gasification of coal) thereby by-passing the need to resolve the problems associated with known processes.